Overall, the Center of Excellence for Eliminating Disparities (CEED) is designed to be a trusted, university-wide resource that will expand the capacity and competence of the institution as a leader in research and dissemination of outcomes that address minority health and health disparities through education, training and research and increase the cadre of NIH-funded researchers and students conducting minority health and health disparities research. Within this CEED, the Research Core will focus on four aims: